What Destiny Decides
by Your Heartmare
Summary: 'Why  must I run constantly from my fate I know that I love him but he loves another and he's destined to love her and I'm left here to be betrayed to love the enemy"


Haven't been on here in sooo long

Disclaimer: Don't own inuyasha but I own twenty bucks and an essay due on Monday

Warning :no character name's given but u can tell who it is

Prologue

'Why must I run constantly from my fate I know that I love him but he loves another and he's destined to love her and I'm left here to be betrayed to love the enemy"

The lone priest sat on a nearby rock realizing time was conceding and she would wither away if

She didn't seal her hate towards the destiny. She felt forced in which the four spirits awakened her to which she called the reality 'nightmare' but she knew it was coming the day when her so called beloved betrayed her again and she always knew but when she saw the deep wound opened greatly and all was set before her.

The lone priest found tears escaping out her eyes and she stared up at the midnight sky gazing hopelessly depressed wishing to be one of the stars.

Somewhere else..

"Foolish reincarnation I have been waiting for this day"

The dead priest smirked as she pondered on the main event of the day, her half-breed had once again helplessly followed her from her soul collectors which she might add made the half-breed as much as

A disgrace as her reincarnation . She tossed her to the see 'him' laying there asleep "foolish" she sat up she knew that aura her smirk grew as she walked in the woods towards her 'other' lover

In the campsite…

'Where's mama?"

He questioned he fellow members of the group pacing back and forth worry clearly written all over his face.

He continued sniffing the air until he found her unique human scent a big kid dish smile went on his he was nearing he stopped dead in his tracks he smelled the awfully familiar scent of salty-like rain water

Known as tears.

Somewhere west..

"I sense that it's time finally shall I show my true colors and carry out what I was born for to justify fate"

The stoic demon walked in deep silence emotions swirling around in his thoughts but never did he let his facade slip not yet. He knew now that it was his time to slay the half-breeds. All his thoughts consisted and lead up to the one who would complete the puzzle… the main key…his mate…

"The miko"

Inside the barrier

"Hmm koi…"

I patted my side there was warmth there but how could I feel warmth when the body I sleep next to is always cold he shook his head of those thoughts. There was no body next to him at all he was sure of it. The half-breed jumped up and sure enough the scent he recognized it as his 'beloved' with insect hanyou

Anger grew inside him as he thought about his lover being snatched away by something as disgusting of that evil hanyou. Of course she was strong stronger than her reincarnate.. He decide not to ponder on that and held his fanged sword and ran into his forest.

Back at the campsite

_Female_

"I knew it, I knew it this whole time that he was going to break her heart but why now and I just sat here..I;m an awful person"

The demon slayer was mesmerized in her own thoughts she didn't even recognize when a sneaky hand from a perverted monk snaked its way to her bottom when she realized what was happening the monk slithered away with a red slap mark on his cheek but he still held his mischievous and perverted grin. She whispered the word 'hentai' and went to her thoughts giving a final glare to her perverted traveling companion and grabbed a hold of her most famous weapon and watched in relief as the monk shrinked into the further corner of the campsite. Her thoughts came back to her most trusted friend one she often thought of as the sister she never had , with that she punched the ground she could tell something was wrong and she just sat there and watched

Back at the campsite

_Male_

"I sense something depressing perhaps it is lady kagome, what has inuyasha done now… she's distracted I got a chance to feel her marvelous bottom heh he "

The monk tiptoed to her and studied her looking at her troubled in deep thought expression he slithered his hand under her bottom. A pervish grin went on his lips until he felt one the one of the most familiar pains in his right check. He felt his cheek and flinched he could feel the mark but his grin remained in his mind he lasted 7 seconds that's the longest. He gulped as he saw her pull out her weapon with a glare. He slunked into the corner pretending he was warding off demons.

Unknown place

"So much has happened while I have gone my sons are as completely different as I thought the hate each other but they need each other in the end.."

The great demon was awake again he didn't know how but he felt extra power in him somehow but at the same time still dead? A flashback came to him all he could remember Was a hanyou in a baboon suit with

A shard of the shikon…

**First chappie!**

**Its really short to me but I just wanna say I'm a sixth grader now and I'm officially twelve *pops collar* giggle**

**And this story will most likely have a lem lem nothing dirty *-***

**Review pleab!**

**P.s. Go vegeta! Oops wrong story… ****J**


End file.
